


The Farmboy Fan

by BobVanceVanceRefrigeration



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Brothers, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Fashion & Couture, Football, Gangbang, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, High School, Incest, Jewelry, Locker Room, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Neck Kissing, Necklaces, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Small Towns, Sports, Underage Drinking, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobVanceVanceRefrigeration/pseuds/BobVanceVanceRefrigeration
Summary: Nathan loves the home team, but ended up with a body that's built for beauty, not football. Tonight, he's going to go for broke and show his team just how much he cares.
Kudos: 31





	The Farmboy Fan

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains graphic depictions of sex among boys ranging from 12 to 18 years old. If you don't like that, don't read this.

The locker room was empty, except for Nathan. He sat alone in the cold and dark. He would have been cold if not for his coat. While that might sound like the bare minimum of preparedness, it's worth noting that most Friday nights in east Texas were sweltering, especially during football season. Go figure that on this particular October evening it was damn near freezing.

That, however, hadn't stopped the Lufkin High Brigands from completely trouncing the Tornados from Nacadoches Central, and that was good news for Nathan since it meant he'd be getting laid tonight, probably about ten minutes from now.

He'd listened to the game on the local AM station earlier that night with his brother Daryl. They both loved football, and Daryl had a real shot at making varsity in a few years. He was only 12 but already a rising star at Greene Middle, not to mention the high school's summer training camps. Puberty hit him early and, well, it showed. Even at 12, Daryl's body was built for football. Nathan just knew Daryl would keep at it and earn his ticket out of this town.

On the other hand, Nathan was 14, just a few months into his freshman year, and he'd washed out. Hard. In his defense, he never even dreamed of trying out, but his dad would've torn him in two if he hadn't. Football just wasn't in his blood and bones like it was for Daryl. His body had already been visited by puberty and it left him with different gifts. He'd only grown to about 5'10". His body was healthily thin, baby smooth and largely hairless. His face had luscious, angular curves, his beard-immune cheek smooth to the touch, his eyelashes naturally long, thick and black. Living on a farm meant he had muscle, but it didn't define his form. It also meant that he was allowed to forego a haircut every now and then without raising too much attention, so his silky straw-blond hair reached the tops of his demure shoulders. Truth be told, his physique had features much more consistent with that of a beautiful young woman, ignoring of course the hefty penis and lack of breasts.

Despite washing out, the team and Nathan bonded, thanks to Daryl's reputation, and Nathan quickly became the Brigands' biggest fan. Nathan wanted to show the team just how much he appreciated them, and tonight he was determined to do just that.

Nathan glanced up at the clock above the metal double doors leading out to the parking lot. "Won't be long now," he thought. The team would be back from the game soon. Nathan didn't have to hurry over to the school. Since tonight was an away game, and Nacadoches is a good half-hour drive, he had plenty of time to pick out a dress and shoes, get his hair and makeup done right, hop in the old Dodge and drive on up. Nathan being 14 and a farmhand in east Texas meant he got his drivers license a full three years before all his friends. That gave him a freedom that a lot of his peers envied. The car was his to use every Friday, as long as his work was done.

He heard the telltale squeal of hydraulic brakes from outside and his heartbeat began to quicken. He took out a compact and gave himself one last look in the mirror, fixed a little stray lipstick, snapped it closed and sprang to his feet.

"Don't worry," he said quietly to himself, "They're gonna love you." He moved around the corner so that he was at the end of a row of lockers. Yesterday, when Nathan had arranged this evening's details with the head coach he was told not to be visible from the doors in case someone saw. Coach tried to explain why but Nathan couldn't really understand it since coach couldn't talk and blow his load down Nathan's throat at the same time.

The lights came on and Nathan heard the doors open. Voices started to fill the locker room. Some were cheerful from the victory, some were complaining about the cold, others were noticeably slurred from drunkenness. The team probably put away two or three cases of beer on the bus ride back. The coaching staff was happy to let that slide every now and then, especially after a win.

Arms confidently at his sides, Nathan stood with a warm smile as the first of the players rounded the corner to the last row. He wore a little black, A-line dress with spaghetti straps. He had on black stockings and garters, black flats, and black cashmere gloves that matched his dark gray cashmere evening coat. He had straightened his shoulder length blond hair and styled it so one of his eyes was partially obscured. His eyelashes flashed with volume and charm, and he'd applied his makeup flawlessly. His slender neckline was graced by a string of Mallorcan pearls. A wide-brimmed black hat sat perfectly on his head, which tilted slightly so as to capture the shadows alluringly. In his hand, a Chanel clutch. His perfume was French.

He was, in a word, stunning.

The first players to round the corner were too involved with their own antics to notice him, but as the row filled up the locker room began to ignite with catcalls, applause, cheers and some very choice commentary. Nathan blushed as he watched the team gush. He couldn't help it. He let out a giggle and started jumping up and down in place, clapping excitedly, his smile now a full, beaming glow.

"Y'all played one hell of a game! I heard it all on the radio!" He wanted to win them all over right there in that moment, so he chose an easy icebreaker.

Nathan spread his legs and put his hand on his hips proudly, then shouted, "WHO ARE WE?!"

The team thundered back, "LUFKIN!"

"WHO ARE WE!?"

"LUFKIN!" The power and unity of the response entered Nathan as pure, unadulterated arousal, and he let it show. He allowed his coat slide off of his shoulders onto the floor. His skin flushed and he flung his hat off somewhere into the throng.

He closed his eyes and faithfully waited for an embrace. He did not have to wait long.

Number 51, a strapping sophomore with a gorgeous chin, grabbed Nathan by the waist and pulled him close, burying his mouth into Nathan's smooth neck. Nathan inhaled sharply as 51's tongue began to flicker and sweep up and down the length of his collarbone to his earlobe. 51 wasn't completely drunk, but he'd clearly had a few, but the sloppiness didn't bother Nathan, in fact it excited him even more, and so he rewarded this glorious attention with a breathless squeal. "Oh, oh yes," Nathan encouraged. 51's hands moved from Nathan's hips to his butt, finding his smooth but firm ass a great place to grasp as Nathan took 51's face in his hands and kissed him deeply and passionately. 51 returned the gesture without reservation. 51's lips broke away for just long enough to speak. "Goddamnit, Nate, you're the most beautiful thing I ever seen." Nathan melted a little and stared deeply into 51's eyes as he, once again, rewarded the attention with a spectacular kiss.

The team had started to form around them, cheering and chanting. Nathan heard the hiss of the showers now, steam filling the cold room quickly. 51's skin was cold to the touch. Nathan moved his lips to 51's ear and whispered gingerly, "Go warm yourself up. I'll come see you soon."

"Yes, sir," was 51's reply. He took a step back, stripped off his pads, and carried his raging erection into the showers along with the rest of his God-given, sweet-sixteen, athletic body.

Nathan blew a kiss and turned to his adoring public. He raised his hands and shushed the crowd, "Okay, y'all know the rules. Ask nice and you get to play. If you say no, I stop. If I say no, you stop. You don't stop, I tell coach to bench you for the rest of the season. Trust me, it ain't worth it. Now come on, y'all, let's have some fun!"

The proverbial starting gun had been fired. Nathan decided to be proactive and approached nearby Number 43, a freshman cornerback that Nathan had known since kindergarten. 43 was sitting nude on the bench and had made no attempt to hide his completely erect cock, or his complete awe of Nathan's appearance. "Lemme warm you up, you must be freezing," Nathan offered as he gently sat on the bench next to 43, lowering his head deftly and plunging 43's dick into his open mouth, along his well-positioned tongue and down his readied throat. 43 tried to speak but didn't manage to before moaning loudly in ecstasy. "Nnnate, OH SHIT OH SHIT!" This was 43's refrain for each of the ten strokes Nathan pounded down onto his entangled cock. On the eleventh, Nathan felt the telltale tightening of muscles and quickening of breath in 43's 15 year-old body. He moved the head of 43's penis out of his throat and into his mouth where he vacuumed out the contents of his engorged scrotum, swallowing every drop. 43's eyes went cross and the team erupted with glee.

Many of the team were masturbating along with the show and some had managed to time their orgasms with 43's, pumping out loads of hot teen semen over the couple. It felt heavenly on Nathan's arms and neck. Nathan lifted up his head and met the eyes of Number 11, who had taken 43's place on the bench. 11 was still in his pads but he'd removed his cup, allowing his skintight pants to reveal his thick, ready manhood beneath. 11 was a senior this year, and an All-American quarterback to boot. Nathan adored him. He was an artist on the field and was one of the town's most gorgeous young men. He was 18, perfectly fit, and, above all, a true gentleman.

"Nate, I think I speak for everyone when I say you are absolutely amazing. We don't deserve you but damn it all are we happy you're here tonight. Ain't we?" The room echoes with cheers.

Nathan blushed. He hadn't expected this. It was sincere and beautiful, and all the more so because 11 didn't drink, much to the chagrin of his peers. These words were coming from the heart. Nathan was over the moon. "Oh my," was all he could manage in the moment. 11 followed up quickly with a proposition. "If you'd permit me, me and my brother here'd like to help make you a little more comfortable." Nathan felt strong arms link up underneath his legs, swiveling them over the bench into a straddle. 11's brother's number was 92, and 92 was positioned behind Nathan now, perfectly mating Nathan's back to his naked, sweat-beaded, 17 year-old washboard abs. Nathan, who was now sandwiched between the raven-haired brothers, gave his approval. "I believe if anyone can make me comfortable, it's y'all."

11's unfettered zeal was unleashed at Nathan's consent. 11's agile fingers went to work on Nathan's garters as he moved his lips over Nathan's clothed chest, visiting his erogenous zones while simultaneously undressing the 14 year-old with practiced expertise. 92 gently pulled Nathan's head back and to the side, allowing him access to Nathan's neck and arms. 92 began licking and sucking on Nathan's earlobe and neck, helping his older brother dismantle Nathan's ensemble. Nathan egged on 92 by reaching up to grab his hair. With eyes closed and breaths heaving, Nathan pleaded, "Be a dear and unzip me, would you?" 92 was way ahead of him, and pulled the zipper down the side of his dress so that they now had access to Nathan's heaving chest. 92 pushed off the strap on the side with the zipper, allowing the dress to fall and reveal his nipple, which 92 began to caress and squeeze.

11, meanwhile, having finished removing Nathan's shoes, hose, garters, gloves and panties, leaned in and kissed Nathan forcefully, his tongue plunging deep into his mouth. The sudden influx of pure, sexual intent sent Nathan's head into a spin, and he barely noticed when the kiss ended and he was lowered down onto 92's lap. 11 moved his head down to Nathan's legs, placed his hands on his ass cheeks and began to gently massage Nathan's balls in his warm, wet mouth. Nathan was in heaven. "Yes, oh God yes," he offered. 11 moved down, licking Nathan's pristine taint like a man would entertain a waiting clitoris. He didn't spend much time there before 92 assisted in lifting Nathan's butt off the bench, supporting it under his body.

Now in position, 11 plunged his tongue furiously into the 14 year-old's ass, rhythmically sweeping forward and backward across the layers of skin between him and Nathan's throbbing prostate.

Nathan screamed involuntarily. His eyes were clenched shut and his hands desperately clenched 92's shoulders behind him. He couldn't control himself and felt his body turn into a fire of passionate surges. Waves of pleasure began to crash erratically across his insides. He had never, never felt this way, and his conscious mind began to weaken, demurring to the carnal, sexual animal brain inside him. Nathan's words were few, managing squeals and obscenities between heaving breaths. Nathan's young body would soon yield to 11's onslaught. Even as he tried to predict when this might happen, 92's calloused, masculine grip surrounded Nathan's rock-hard penis. He'd lubricated it so it easily glided up to Nathan's exposed and vulnerable glans. That was all it took. Nathan's form began to convulse and writhe as his muscles rippled and rocked with the waves. They were waves upon waves now, and they commanded his whole being. He wailed with ecstasy, he wept and swore, he felt the flames of his molten ejaculate surge forth from his teenage cock.

He finally managed to open his eyes, finding 11 and 92 smiling down upon him. 11 gave him a coy wink and asked, "Comfy?"

Nathan managed a laugh. "Very."

11 kissed Nathan lovingly on the cheek. "I was thinkin' my brother might guide you to the showers so you might freshen up." Nathan looked up at 92. "Lead the way."

They slipped the dress off of Nathan's relaxed body, which was now completely naked, save for the string of pearls adorning his luscious neck. 92 swept Nathan up in his arms and carried him over to the showers. Nathan could feel the heat from the steam as they approached. 92 knew the way, and so he decided to kiss Nathan on the mouth as they walked, Nathan's legs slung securely over 92's muscular forearms.

What followed was a bit of a blur. For the next hour or so, Nathan was more or less passed around the showers amongst the entire team.

Upon first entering the showers, Nathan felt his legs supported and separated by a waiting kicker. Nathan felt the hot water fall over his body as the teen's lubricated cock slid gently and firmly into his ass. Nathan's orgasm had left him relaxed and inviting, and so the kicker had no trouble pushing his dick over and over into Nathan's boypussy. Nathan wrapped his arms around the young teen fucking him and held on as his ass took each rhythmic invasion. "You fuck real good," Nathan whispered into the ear of his lover. That encouraged the kicker to quicken and deepen his thrusts, which Nathan knew meant he'd brought him close. "Oh yes, I need it! I need more! Oh, fuck me!" The kicker was done for, driven over the edge by Nathan's words. He unloaded what seemed like a half-gallon of semen into Nathan's hot, tight ass, and both of them moaned in time with each other.

Sated, the kicker nodded to a waiting offensive tackle, number 23. Nathan felt a new pair of hands support his legs, and as the kicker's softening cock slid out of him he felt a solid mass of heat and muscle enter him from behind. Nathan's feet never hit the floor, and he was now being fucked vigorously from behind by 23, suspended with ease by his muscular counterpart. 23 had already emptied a load while watching Nathan earlier. Now that he was hard again he'd last longer, and Nathan, feeling the unceasing fuck continue longer than expected, began to feel his own body's recovery. A tongue in his ass is one thing, but this was entirely different. The ass fucking he was getting right now was the best he'd ever had. The confidence and resolve of 23's strokes penetrated Nathan thoroughly, and 23's massive 17 year-old cock pressed relentlessly on Nathan's insides. "Oh God," Nathan uttered. 23 knew Nathan was close and pressed deeper and deeper with each stroke. As he fucked Nathan's brains out he told him, "You're gonna come hard for me. Real hard."

Nathan did, almost immediately upon hearing those confident words. He bucked hard in time with 23's invasions, spurting helplessly the remains of what fluids he still had within him. He whimpered pleasurably at each contraction, managing only to tell 23, "Please come for me, please, please." 23 didn't disappoint, and buried his cock deep into the 14 year-old five more times, each thrust gushing jets of heated cum into Nathan. Once he was finished fucking him, 23 lowered Nathan to the ground. Nathan let himself down into a sitting position and took stock of his surroundings.

They were as he'd hoped. The young men in the showers had encircled him, ready to continue violating him, pleasuring him. Nathan felt cock after cock slide into his mouth and throat, into his cum filled ass, against his glistening, perfect skin. He searched with his hands for unattended teenage dicks and furiously massaged any he found to bursting orgasm. He begged for more every time his body let him feel the heat and fury of another orgasm. Time gave way to pure carnal bliss by way of near-legendary teenage debauchery.

More and more of the team began to finish showering, finish dressing. Had Nathan been paying attention, he might have noticed that his teammates were discussing something amongst themselves, something that they wanted to ensure Nathan didn't overhear.

Nathan was now lying on the floor being fucked in the ass by someone, his head turned to the side pleasuring another someone with his mouth. His eyes were closed when he felt the boy fucking him finish. As the dick slid out and another replaced it, a cheer filled the air. Nathan snapped to attention.

Nathan looked up and found Daryl, his 12 year-old brother, burying his dick deep into his ass. "D-Daryl?"

"I'll stop if you tell me to, Nate. Honest, I will. But damn if I haven't wanted this forever. Please, Nate, can I? Please? I seen you look at me. Please tell me you want me. Please?"

Nathan couldn't get over how big his brother's cock was, even though he'd taken many opportunities to spy on his naked brother whenever he could. "Oh Daryl...", Nathan moaned, "we can't tell dad..." The whole team cheered and watched as Nathan let Daryl lose his virginity atop his older brother.

As Daryl came, Nathan held him tight in his arms and laughed. "Y'all better win again next week!"


End file.
